wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Celefos Bearheart
Biography Celefos Bearheart is an archdruid and was the leader of the night elf army in Outland known as the Nightfall Outrunners. Following Illidan's defeat Celefos merged the army into the Cenarion Circle and named it the Nightfall Custodians, with a whole new purpose Celefos still commands the army and fights to restore balance to Azeroth. Celefos was born in Ashenvale 500 years before the exile of the high elves (making him 7,809 years old to be precise). Already from birth he seemed to have connected with the beartotem, as a baby he started to develop fangs and claws and he was apparently able to speak and translate Ursine without anyone teaching him that so he was separated from his parents and sent to Moonglade so that the druids could have a look at him. They decided to put him into training with the young Fandral Staghelm, because of his natural gift he quickly started to master the art of shapeshifting and he eventually became a Druid of the Claw. Many years later he traveled to Grizzly Hills to seek out Orsonn and Kodian the children of Ursoc to deepen his connection with the bears so he lived there for years trying to emulate their lifestyles and learn about Ursoc and Ursol. Through the years as he has perfected his skills as a Druid of the Claw he has slowly developed his healing abilitities which are now quite powerful and now he is also able to take on the form of a raven, an ability he recieved by Aviana during some recent training with Fandral Staghelm before being appointed to archdruid. Celefos stands almost 8 feet tall and he uses his height to his advantage both in battle and conversation, seeking to intimidate all those around him with his massive stature. He has long green hair and beard and wears druidic leggings and shoulderpads but no shirt, on his chest there is a scarification that resembles a bearpaw. He is very despiteful to everything demonic, undead or arcane and he cares very little for all other races which he consider weak compared to night elves and that they are the only true druids. Celefos is a fierce follower of Fandral Staghelm who is also is mentor and agrees that the night elves need more expansionism and military planning. Despite being rather aggressive and arrogant in general he is very warmhearted and protective of his own kind and through the years he has gained alot of respect from his fellow druids in the Cenarion Circle. In his youth he met the sentinel Lanariel Shadeleaf who he had his son Haldran with shortly before the War of the Shifting Sands, unfortunately Lanariel was slain during the war and Haldran was raised by friends of his mother as Celefos was sleeping in the Emerald Dream after the war. Since Haldran was raised by friends of his mother who were sentinels he never had the chance to practice the art of druidism like his father, instead he was taught the arts of swordsmanship and marksmanship. Celefos has never really bonded with his son and since Haldran is more or less a male sentinel Celefos looks down on him for using feminine arts of war, he still has some fatherly love for his son and hopes that some day Haldran will uphold his legacy although Haldran wants to earn his father's respect in his own way. Service to the Homeland Celefos has spent the majority of his adult life slumbering inside the Stormrage Barrow Dens, only to wake up in times of need. During his time awake he has fought and prevailed in two major wars, the War of the Shifting Sands and the Battle at Mount Hyjal. The War of the Shifting Sands was lead by his mentor Fandral Staghelm which came to be Celefos' first encounter with the Qiraji, a race of humanoid insects created by the old god C'thun. They had built a vast empire in Silithus and only the night elves who once lived there were able to stop them. The war lasted for months and many night elves fell in battle against the mighty Qiraji as they were greatly outnumbered, among the slain was Celefos' wife Lanariel who was a part of Valstann Staghelm's detachment that was slaughtered at Southwind Village. After having lost countless druids, sentinels and priestesses, Fandral Staghelm went to Tanaris and asked the Bronze Dragonflight for assistance, they accepted and also called for the other dragonflights . The dragons along with the remaining night elves pushed back the Qiraji to their city and trapped it in a magical barrier. Celefos survived the war and traveled back to Moonglade where he went back to slumber. Most recently he was awoken by Malfurion Stormrage in the Third War when the World Tree was in danger, Celefos along with his fellow Druids of the Claw heeded the call and went up to Mount Hyjal to battle the Burning Legion. At the end of the war Malfurion had to sacrifice the night elves immortality to save Nordrassil and therefore Celefos has stayed awake ever since. Pursuing the Betrayer When the Alliance Expedition traveled through the Dark Portal it quickly became clear that Illidan Stormrage was controlling the whole world of Outland from Netherstorm in the north to Shadowmoon Valley in the south. Highly regarded night elves were assembled for a meeting in Darnassus regarding how the night elves would act in this expedition. Tyrande Whisperwind and Fandral Staghelm decided that they would assemble an army and send to Outland and by Fandral's will they appointed Celefos to become the leader of the night elf forces in Outland, a force which later came to be known as the Nightfall Outrunners. When the night elf forces was ready the expedition in Outland had already reached Terrokar Forest and Celefos quickly showed what he is capable of when he ventured into Auchindoun with only four other champions and defeated the elemental lord Murmur. After the threats in Terokkar Forest had been dealt with the expedition continued into Shadowmoon Valley, getting closer to the betrayer for each day that passed. Many battles were fought and the feltainted wasteland was wearing down Celefos, making him weaker. Fortunately he could find a place to rest inside Wildhammer Stronghold before the final assault on the Black Temple that came to be the greatest day in Celefos' life as he battled Illidan Stormrage alongside Maiev Shadowsong. Celefos took some fatal strikes from the betrayer but in the end they prevailed and Maiev gave Celefos and Rhenerina the honor to deliver Illidan's signet ring to Tyrande. Before the fall of Illidan Stormrage the expedition also slayed a mighty orcish warchief, Kargath Bladefist of the Shattered Hand who had been fought before by the expedition but this time he found no escape when he was encountered inside the Black Temple. Celefos also performed some crucial acts in Netherstorm to secure the Outland expedition's way into Tempest Keep in order to defeat Kael'thas Sunstrider. However, battling the void lord Dimensius the All-Devouring who when defeated imploded and released a huge viodblast and left a voidhole which knocked Celefos unconscious for a while and resisting to fall into the void caused him to be paralyzed and mentally weakened for days and therefore was unable to accompany his comrades into Tempest Keep. The war isn't over When the ultimate goal for the night elves had been reached in Outland it was time to secure some territory there. Because of the night elves relationship to dragons it was obvious that they would raise a settlement in Blade's Edge Mountains in an attempt to force Gruul the Dragonkiller out of the land. Celefos led his forces to Blade's Edge Mountains and secured a lush plateau in the south western edge of the land overlooking the area under Gruul's control and established a town named Sylvanaar. After observing the ogres for some time from the plateau they started making unexpected attacks on their encampments, slowly pushing Gruul's forces back to his lair. As of now the night elves are controlling the whole western part of Blade's Edge Mountains and ancients have trapped Gruul in his lair with boulders and roots. After returning to Azeroth there would be no rest for Celefos quite yet, he immediately joined a new expedition up to the Sunwell as there was a threat even larger than Illidan Stormrage at the doorstep. Kael'thas Sunstrider who apparently managed to survive Tempest Keep had begun to use the Sunwell as a gateway in order to summon Kil'jaeden to Azeroth. After many battles against Kael'thas followers and Burning Legion agents including the great pitlord Brutallus and the blue dragons Madrigosa and Kalecgos, one corrupted and one raised into undeath they finally reached the Sunwell itself where Kil'jaeden was halfway into Azeroth. Celefos along with he Horde and Alliance forces whom were mostly heroes from Outland valiantly fought Kil'jaeden and sent him back to the Twisting Nether. Now the time had finally come for Celefos to return to Darnassus , knowing he had accomplished immense deeds for both Outland and Azeroth. Upon his homecoming he went back to training with Fandral Staghelm to improve his healing abilities, during his training he became blessed by Aviana with the ability to shapeshift into a raven. After about a year of training he was officially appointed to archdruid by Fandral Staghelm for his successfully executed assignment in Outland and for proving his leadership and his now versatile abilities as a druid. Shortly after being appointed to archdruid he accompanied Fandral Staghelm to the Azerothian Summit where they witnessed the discussions regarding Northrend and the Lich King aswell as the forming of the New Council of Tirisfal. Reassembling the Nightfall After spending over a year in Darnassus resting and planing his future Celefos recieved a rumor about an ongoing civil war in Grizzly Hills between the Redfang Tribe and the Frostpaw Tribe, this was indeed a serious issue as the two tribes had lived in peace for thousands of years. Celefos knew something wasn't right and he feared that his former mentors Orsonn and Kodian was in danger as they were caught in the middle of a warzone. He consorted with Fandral Staghelm about going to Grizzly Hills but he couldn't do it alone so he asked Fandral if he would support him with some troops, Fandral simply responded "Your leadership cannot be questioned, as an archdruid you may act singlehandedly in matters like this". Celefos took Fandral's words and did as he was told, he traveled to Moonglade and revived the Nightfall Outrunners but he changed the name to Nightfall Custodians and merged it into the Cenarion Circle. Now being a part of the Cenarion Circle they would travel across Azeroth restoring balance to nature, cleansing corrupted places and healing tainted animals. Words of his actions spread quickly and it didn't take long before members of the old Nightfall Outrunners seeked him out wanting to serve him once again. After just one day he had enough followers to begin their first mission, investigate the furbolg war inside the stump of Vordrassil. Before starting the expedition Celefos attended at the Midway Summit, now being the only night elf at the meeting unike Azerothian Summit when he was accompanied by both Tyrande, Fandral and other night elves. Trouble in Grizzly Hills Upon arriving in Grizzly Hills they quickly tried to find a place to set up a camp near Vordrassil, they settled down just to the west of it next to the trunk of Vordrassil. Nearby they saw a black ooze pouring out of the trunk, this phenomenon was described by the druids who planted Vordrassil and later had it destroyed. Apparently the Redfang furbolgs caught their scent and found them, Celefos tried to talk them down in their own language ursine but they were clearly corrupted and spoke of a "master" that they were following and the elder who spoke for the tribe even said he had seen Ursoc the Mighty alive. After a short conversation they charged the Nightfall Custodians and outnumbered as they were they could do nothing else than retreat. They ran with a fast pace to the far western edge of the forest and seemed to have outrun the furbolgs but a moment later they were approached by a severely beaten but apparently uncorrupted Frostpaw furbolg, he collapsed infront of the night elves and before he passed away he gave Celefos some valuable information and gave them an answer to another big question as he died. After passing away a black ooze crawled out of his body exactly like the ooze from Vordrassil, the ooze then craweled back inside the furbolg and he suddenly seemed to return from the dead though appearing to act just like the Redfang furbolgs they encountered earlier. He shouted words about the "master" calling him then he turned around and ran away towards Vordrassil. This discovery answered the mystery around the civil war, the furbolgs had been corrupted by Vordrassil and were now fighting for supremacy of the stump. What they were corrupted by was yet to be answered but one thing was clear, if there were uncorrupted furbolgs left they had to find them in order to get some answers. The following day the Nightfall Custodians traveled to Rage Fang Shrine in hopes of finding uncorrupted furbolgs, they met a shaman of the tribe who appeared to be corrupted aswell but when Celefos told him that they had been attacked by Redfang furbolgs and that they came to aid the Frostpaw tribe the shaman seemed to calm down. Though still doubting the night elves loyalty he gave them the task to go slay a Redfang furbolg and return with blood on their hands. They went closer to Grizzlemaw and caught a Redfang scout patrolling alone just outside Grizzlemaw, they slayed him and returned to the Frostpaw shaman who then let them go see Orsonn who was helt captive by the Frostpaw furbolgs as he was uncorrupted unlike them. Orsonn had grim news, the furbolgs had planned to resurrect Ursoc for centuries and now they had finally managed to plant one of the seeds from Vordrassil and grown a sapling which they had drawn power from in order to resurrect Ursoc. The furbolgs succeeded but the new sapling had renewed the corruption of Vordrassil and it corrupted both the furbolgs themselves and the now resurrected Ursoc. Orsonn pleaded that the night elves would put his father to rest but also warned them that it wouldn't be an easy task, after all Ursoc is a demigod and it would take a strong army to take him down. Celefos knew what needed to be done, they would need to burn down the new sapling and destroy all remaining seeds from Vordrassil to prevent something like this to happen again. Dealing with Ursoc would have to wait until Vordrassil is cleansed and secured from further corruption. Category:Characters